


Oil

by Melime



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Pythagoras just got back from the open market. Hercules questions the purchase of an item.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Óleo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115012) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> Kudos for Sam (feygrim), that remains my lovely beta when I actually have the patience to ask for her help.

The door was barely open when Hercules asked, "So what did you bring?"

 

Pythagoras had gotten a small reward for winning a bet with a guess about the height of a tower. Because Hercules wouldn’t admit it was something more than a guess, even with Pythagoras spending hours explaining something about shadows and triangles. Anyway, it was the first time they had something decent to eat in weeks. And just in time, because none of them could bear to eat moldy bread and fish with funky smell again.

 

Jason dropped the basket on the table and sat. "Fresh bread, olives, and some cheese. You could have gone with us to help."

 

"Why?" Hercules asked, as he searched the basket. "You even had Pythagoras there to help, you could have made him carry something."

 

The younger two exchanged an embarassed glance. "Er ... He can’t carry weight, he hurt his back yesterday." Jason provided finally.

 

Hercules snorted. “Who? Pythagoras? Doing what? Only if he was leaning too long on his triangles.”

 

Pythagoras choked on air and began to blush violently. Hercules wasn’t far from the truth.

 

"He... spent much time uhm... leaning on the table. That was it." Jason began to explain, under Pythagoras’ murderous glare.

 

"But it doesn’t matter. We will arrange dinner. I'm sure that Hercules is eager to spend what little money is left in the tavern," said Pythagoras, looking for dishes.

 

It was then that Hercules saw something hidden in Pythagoras’ robes. Something vaguely familiar. "Why have you bought more oil, ladies? Your sensitive skin will crack? This is expensive; you shouldn’t be spending so much money."

 

"Look who's talking, who was it that spent our last coins with wine?" Pythagoras replied, trying to change the subject.

 

"Still, you are always buying oil, it’s a waste."

 

Jason stood up to help Pythagoras to divide the food. "We never said it's a waste for you to bet and lose everything we have."

 

"I know, but I can’t understand why you would possibly need so much oil. I mean, it's not like you... Oh." Once the realization settled in, Hercules was silent.

 

Pythagoras hid his face and pretended he hadn’t heard. Jason cleared his throat discreetly. Hercules’ gaze migrated from one to the other, trying to confirm his hypothesis. He then stood up and grabbed a piece of cheese.

 

"No, I don’t even want to know." He said heading for the door. "But for the love of the gods, leave my desk alone. It has sentimental value and now I can’t even eat on it."


End file.
